


there's you in everything i do

by secretlyhokage



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, pristin members pop up too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: a collection of moments between minkyung and yebin





	1. put my hands on you

**Author's Note:**

> these are gna be prompts that i just happen to like and yeah lmao woo!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: massaging

There's a familar ache behind her knee that Minkyung knows all too well. It strikes her after their fourth repeat of wee woo, and honestly, Minkyung will not be dealing with it until practice is over. 

It doesn't stop Yebin from whining about it, however. She spotted the swollen knee almost immediately after Minkyung showed signs of limping, and she made the entire group pause for a few minutes for a well deserved break. 

"Why didn't you bring your knee brace?" Yebin huffed, kneeling to bring her hands around the swollen area to try and massage it.

"I forgot," Minkyung replied, sighing and trying to ignore the pain. Yebin's fingers ghost behind her knee, which makes Minkyung slightly wince. She stops immediately, retracting her hands from hurting her. 

"You should sit out," Yebin stands, bringing Minkyung's arm around her shoulders to try and take some of her weight. "Practice will end in a little while."

"Exactly," Minkyung repeats, pressing a kiss on top of her head. "I can last a little while."

Yebin stops and looks up. There's nothing but fondness in Minkyung's eyes, and she wonders how there can be no look of pain anywhere on her face. She's grateful she can't see any hurt on Minkyung face because if she ever will, Yebin doesn't know what'll she do. 

They make it on a chair after a few grunts, and when Minkyung finally sits, Yebin kneels on the floor next to her leg. Her work starts immediately, and when her fingers wrap around her knee again, it's delicate. 

"I can't stop you," Yebin mumbles, her focus all on the knee she's working on. "But I hope I can lessen the pain. Is it working?"

Minkyung wants to reply loudly with a yes, but all that comes out is a melted sigh. It's magic, and even though it's still swollen, the pain is easing out of her system. Yebin grins, looking up at Minkyung and her relaxed state. 

After a few minutes of heavenly massaging, Nayoung rallies the kids for a few more rounds for their upcoming debut song. Yebin doesn't stand by herself, because she let's Minkyung pull her up. 

"Thank you," Minkyung says as she plants a kiss on the corner of Yebin's mouth. "I'll pay you back, I promise. After practice, I'll treat you delicious food."

Yebin laughs, but she shakes her head. her cheeks are warm and Minkyung loves the feeling of rubbing their faces close to each other. Yebin plays with their intertwined hands, and she brings Minkyung's hand to her lips. 

"You don't have to buy me food," she mumbles into Minkyung's palm. "You can pay me back in the payment of kisses."

This makes Minkyung laugh, her eyes filled with happiness. "That sounds expensive," she hums, sounding deep in thought, her lips ghosting near Yebin's ear. "Guss I'll be in debt."

Yebin groans, lowering their hands together and pouting for a few seconds. Minkyung is not immune to Yebin's antics, and eventually falls for her. 

"Alright, alright," she says, defeated. they stop walking, a few feet away from where the members are struggling to get up from their laziness. "But I haven't saved enough to give you the down payment. Can I install for monthly payments?"

Yebin snorts. "How about daily payments for daily massages?"

"It's a deal!" Minkyung exclaims. She lowers herself to meet Yebin's face. Their height difference meets in the middle when Yebin lifts herself up on her toes. They're in harmony when they kiss, perfect in every way. 

When they break apart, Yebin looks hazy. She'll never get over how good of a kisser Minkyung is. 

"Thus is the best decision I've ever made," she says, still holding on to Minkyung, afraid she'll fall if she lets go. 

Minkyung smirks slightly, and kisses her forehead once again for good measure. They start walking to the rest of the group, all crinkling their nose when they arrive. 

"I'm guessing your knee doesn't hurt anymore?" Kyungwon snorts. 

"Nope," Minkyung replies, bringing Yebin closer to her. "Like it never happened in the first place."

"Does that mean I can use your knee brace?" Eunwoo pipes from the floor, almost dying of being tired. 

She shrugs. "I guess. I do have my own personal massage machine with me." 

While the girls gag, Minkyung uses this as her last chance to kiss Yebin before fully devoting herself to dancing. Her skin is still warm and Minkyung can't wait until they're at home and they'll be in the same bed and sleep their worries and pain away. 

"Am I only just a massage machine to you?" Yebin asks, clutching her heart in pain. Minkyung still has a hold on her, so while Yebin is trying to move away, Minkyung just brings her closer. 

"Of course not. You're my girlfriend."

It shuts Yebin up because she can't make a reply fast enough under the laughter of the other girls. All she can do is turn red and bury her face in the crook of Minkyung's neck, defeated. 

The pain never comes back that night to Minkyung, like it never even happened in the first place.


	2. breathe deep breathe clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hand holding

There's something about this crowd that makes her blood run cold. The grip on her passport gets tighter with each click of a camera, and she's silently glad of her manager barking at everyone to make way, even if they are fans. 

But her manager can only do so much, when there are so much calling for her. She didn't expect her first airport trip to be like this, to attract so much attention, to get so many cameras shoved into her face. She supposes this is what she signed up for, but the screams of her name is something she can't get used to overnight. 

She aches for another member to guide her, to hold her through the crowded path way to her flight, but she can't find anyone. Her manager is too busy yelling to fully associate himself to her, so Yebin tells herself to calm down because this will be over soon anyway. 

That doesn't work. Tears spring into her eyes, and she is fortunate she chose to wear a hat despite the cloudy weather that's broadcasted for today. It's hard to look for members with tears blurring her vision, so she chooses to keep her head low. 

The screams get louder and louder, and her chest gets heavier and heavier. It's getting harder to breathe since everyone is closing in on her. The bright airport she entered earlier suddenly feels like it's under attack and on fire, with no light shining through. She wants to stop walking, to turn back and go to somewhere she can't be found.

Yebin is seconds away from halting when her hand is suddenly held on to and leads her quickly. Her head whips up to see who it was, and she can only see the back of the head with dark red hair. Yebin gets pulled closer to the person as the crowd moves in more. 

"Why did you separate from us?" Minkyung nearly hisses. Her strides are much more suited for tall people, something yebin is not. She still walks as fast as she can, huffing with each step.

"I- I didn't mean to," Yebin stutters, finding it hard to find words in her state. "I'm sorry-"

"No," the change in Minkyung's voice shocks Yebin. From sounding angry to being gentle makes Yebin's eyes open wide, and before she can say anything about it, they arrive at their safe haven. 

They nearly get pushed out of the moving crowd, and while the manager stops the crowd from moving forward, the two walk as fast as they can to the other members. 

When they get to the rest, Nayoung is doing a head count. her fingers are at eight, and when she opens her mouth to ask where the other two are, Siyeon points at them. 

"Unnie, they're here!" She exclaims loudly. Nayoung whips her head quickly, and the worry melts off her face. Two fingers are added to the eight, which completes ten. 

"I'm glad Minkyung found you," Nayoung expresses weakly. She sounds exhausted. 

Yebin takes a deep breath. they still haven't let go of each other. "Me, too." 

The other members explode into statements saying how Nayoung was about to grow grey hair out of stress because she couldn't find Yebin. 

One member stays quiet. Yebin looks up to see Minkyung looking at her with a soft look on her face. 

When the members calm down, Yebin brings both of them to a quiet corner. The tight grip on her hand hasn't been let go yet. 

"I'm sorry," Yebin says earnestly. "I didn't want to separate from you. There was just so many of them and I panicked and-"

"I know," Minkyung cuts in. "and I'm sorry for not finding you earlier. You must have been so scared."

Yebin laughs, taking her free hand to point at her chest. "Me? Scared?" she jokes, bringing joy to Minkyung's face. "Never. when is Kang Yebin ever scared?"

"Whenever Kim Minkyung isn't with her!" Kyungwon yells from a few feet away. 

Yebin ignores her. Minkyung smiles. 

"Isn't she right?" Minkyung teases slightly, bringing her hand to Yebin's cheek. They're facing each other, just a few moments away from a kiss. 

Yebin rolls her eyes. She won't say anything because if she does, she'll just boost her ego. That doesn't stop Kyungwon from cackling. 

All of that fades in the background as their lips both touch. It's not as deep of a kiss as either of them want since they're not at the dorm, but it's enough to make them warm inside. When they pull from the kiss, they're laughing and blushing. 

Yebin makes small circles on minkyung's hand with her thumb. Her hand never lets go, and she doesn't plan to. That's her way of thanking Minkyung for saving her. 

When Yebin walks out of their small protected area, she isn't alone. The members surround her, and the grip from Minkyung's hand is comfortable. The crowd doesn't scare Yebin anymore.


	3. time slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: blanket fort

Yebin supposes they're in wonderland.

All she can see is the lights of soft hues of orange, purple, and pink. The air smells of vanilla and hot chocolate, and the cold wind outside is no match of the warmth their small shelter is radiating. She feels small movement next to her, and when she turns her head, it's Minkyung putting her arm over her waist. 

She smiles. Yebin lets Minkyung scoot her face to the crook of her neck, and together in harmony, they fit like puzzle pieces. Their legs are tangled together, and they're under the same cotton blanket. 

"This is a really nice blanket fort," Minkyung murmurs to Yebin's almost feverishly warm skin. "It's like we're in another world."

Yebin hums in agreement. She's not really in the mood to talk, or to do anything. All She wants to do is cuddle with Minkyung until the wind no longer knocks on their windows and the sun shines.

In a few minutes, the lines of sleep and reality is slowly blurring, and Yebin's eyes are drooping heavily. There's no reason for her to stay awake if she can hear Minkyung's soft breathing indicating that she fell asleep. 

Just when Yebin's eyes closed, the rumble of yelling and screaming replaces Minkyung's breathing and instead of feeling her soft skin, she can feel the fallen blankets lying on top of both of them. 

The bed is being bounced on and she can hear Eunwoo leading the march. In all of this, Yebin can feel Minkyung's smile on her skin. 

"Why aren't they awake?" Eunwoo asks out loud, sounding defeated and tired. A pillow is taken from Yebin's side and the sound of it smacking Eunwoo is music to her ears. 

"You ruined their blanket fort!" Siyeon sharply replies back. 

"But it was our blanket fort," Eunwoo pouts, letting her legs give up to the foot of the bed. "We just went to get pizza and now it's ruined."

"Who's fault is that?" Jieqiong chuckles, and she takes a seat next to Eunwoo. "Cheer up. We still have that drama to watch together."

The girls yell in happiness, and the broken fortress is no longer on their minds. The blankets that fell on Minkyung and Yebin are taken to be used all around. Yebin's eyes are still closed, but somehow, she knew it was Yewon who muttered a quiet, "Sorry, unnies" before taking it from them. 

The light is turned off and the TV is turned on. The smell of hot chocolate and vanilla lingers, but it's pizza who overcomes it. Minkyung presses a small kiss before sleeping once again, and Yebin smiles, wrapping her arms around her. 

Yebin doesn't mind if the wind knocks on their window. She's already in wonderland and she just happens to be cuddling with the sun. There isn't anything she would change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i forgot to add this but if yall want to suggest prompts, feel free to do it!! drop it in the comments and ill check them out


	4. come here and know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sharing a bed

theres a certain tiredness that fills minkyung up that day. 

it might be because she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or she practiced the whole day for hours straight. almost ever drop of effort was poured and minkyung almost didn't care if she collapsed then and there. 

but if she did, yebin would probably beat her up. minkyung didn't want to that.

so here she is, leaning against the wall of the bathroom, struggling to stay awake enough to finish brushing her teeth. her eyes keep closing, and the only thing that keeps her going is the continuous knocks on the door. 

"kim minkyung! hurry up!" voices yell from the other side. her drooping neck snaps up, and her final bits of energy is put into rinsing. she feels her soul drain along with the water going down the sink. 

when she opens the door, she sees the unamused and impatient looks of the girls. 

"having a party inside? want to invite us next time?" siyeon asks, her arms crossed. her tone is teasing but there's no actual malice. minkyung doesn't have anything else in her to reply, so she grunts. 

kyla is also one of the few waiting for the bathroom door to open. while the others sport unimpressed faces, she has her worried face on. 

"are you okay?" she asks, because kyla is an angel and everything good in the world. 

minkyung stops, and faces kyla. she's _exhausted_ , but for kyla, she lifts a hand and pats her head. she hums as well, and if minkyung's eyes were open, she would see more concern in kyla's eyes. 

but it wasn't, so minkyung continues her way, navigating through the dorm succesfully, half asleep.

she makes it to her room, and doesn't even bother to turn on the lights. she throws her stuff to the corner (gently, because she isn't a child unlike eunwoo), and puts on her final facial routine. once fully settled, she almost jumps on the bed. 

_almost_ , because once she got inside, she felt another body, and almost jumped right out. 

minkyung blinks in the darkness, feeling warmth under her bed sheets. it must be hallucinations because it's only now she hears light snores.

her shock drives her to turn on the lights and solve this mystery, but once she starts to get up, a hand reaches up to stop her. 

"sleep," yebin's voice commands, rough from sleep. minkyung can't contain her surprise, nearly diving to check if it really is yebin in her bed. 

"why- why are you here?" minkyung asks while yebin pulls her down in scary strength. she doesn't fight it, because the dark is getting to her and her mind. she remembers now how tired she was, and still is. 

yebin hums, and wraps her arms around minkyung's waist. it vibrates on her neck, and it sends warmth down her entire body. 

"it's my bed," yebin says simply.

minkyung blinks again. it can't be, she thinks. she knows the entire dorm by memory and knows if she entered the wrong room, especially if she entered the wrong _bed_ \- 

"why are you thinking so loud?" yebin chastises softly, tightening her grip on minkyung. it doesn't hurt her, but it does make her feel more sleepy. yebin always seems like she knows what shes doing. 

"i don't know," minkyung replies. "i'm tired."

minkyung can feel her laugh against her skin. yebin snuggles closer, and minkyung doesn't mind.

"good night," yebin yawns, and it occurs to minkyung that maybe yebin was more tired than her. 

"good night," minkyung says, closing her eyes softly, listening closely to yebin's breathing to make sure her sleep is steady and peaceful. 

finally falling into slumber felt satisfying, even if minkyung fell asleep to the door cracking slightly open. 

("oh my god," siyeon groans. "they're really having a party in there."

"guess she only invited yebin unnie," sungyeon snickers. 

"minkyung unnie looked like a zombie when i asked her if she was okay," kyla comments. "she was going the completely wrong way from her room. i thought she would fall and trip if i didn't at least try to stop her."

"you think you could stop her?" siyeon laughs as if that's the best joke she heard. "she's unstoppable when it comes to being tired. or yebin unnie. yebin unnie had to yell from her bed to stop kyungwon unnie from prying the bathroom door open because minkyung unnie was taking so long."

all three of them sigh, and closed the door once the hums of agreement stopped. 

minkyung smiles in her sleep, can't helping it. she holds yebin's hands on her waist. she's not as tired as she thought she was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in lower case bc i finished this in an hour n im posting this an hour later bc SPONTANEOUS


	5. so far everything’s good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: night escapades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe for @ hiraigned :^) thanks for sending in prompts n im sorry it took so long hehe

its when the street light hits yebin’s eyes that minkyung realizes.

the all too familiar feel of being dangerous comes back to her like an old friend, holding her hand and leading her to whatever mess it wants her to go. minkyung follows, because instead of recklessness and immature thoughts, its a small girl, leading her with bright laughs and brighter eyes.

it's 2 am and seoul is alive. their dorm is forgotten as they ride a taxi cab just to ride another one, as if to lose someone that could be following them. minkyung forgot the way she used to _live_ for this type of rush, to make her breathless and her heart pumping, something that the stage can't give to her.

"old memories?" yebin grins as they make it into their third taxi that night. minkyung smiles dazedly, and looks at her as if to say _don't even get me started_.

despite escaping the night and having spontaneous adventures, nothing screams about it in what they're wearing. they're buried in a thick padding jacket, and neutral colors. minkyung used to go out with flashy outfits, something to leave an impression on. now, she's sure the only thing people will think of her is a marshmallow.

yebin takes her hand, and it's pure warmth. minkyung didn't realize the taxi stopped. they step out, and she's ready to follow yebin again, but this time, they take is slow. they're walking on a stone path lit with street lights. it's a slow walk uphill, but the view overlooking the city takes her breath away.

as they walk, they pass by two cats, one dog sleeping, and another couple walking downhill, eyes misty with love. they look at minkyung and yebin, and it's not recognition, but more like understanding. the smaller one of them shoots them a smile, and they're the last people minkyung and yebin see for that whole hour.

soon enough, they reach the top. its nothing minkyung has ever seen before. the lights are never ending under the sparkling sky, as if they're mirroring one another. minkyung feels like she's closer to the stars than she ever has been.

"do you like it?" she shuffles on her feet as she asks, sounding slightly nervous. minkyung wants to scream to the city how much she loves. she loves the rush of the night, but she also loves the tranquille of the morning. she loves feeling her heart pump out of her chest, but she also loves the lazy beats of her heart doing nothing. she loves everything, as long as its with yebin.

she doesn't scream. she thinks about everything she wants to say, and just when it leaves her mouth, she puts her lips on yebin and hopes for the best. nothing can ever explain in words how much she loves yebin.

the light from the stars and the city lights combine to give yebin a glow that the day never can. when they pull apart, yebin somehow becomes warmer. the entire time they're on top, all the lights in the world becomes theirs.

"not as dangerous as you're used to, huh?" yebin asks, amusement coating her voice. minkyung snorts.

"i don't know," minkyung hums, tightening her grip around yebin, resting her chin on top of yebi's head. "the taxi rides seemed a bit spicy to me."

yebin nearly doubles over laughter. minkyung smiles too, wider than she ever has in a long while.

"but you should know," she says as they calm. "i would trade everything back then for more of this."

yebin can hear the slow beats against minkyung's chest.

"you don't have to," she responds. “we’ll make new memories. together.”

they interlace their fingers together, warmth spreading from their hands to the rest of their body. as long as the stars shine, that promise will continued to be fulfilled and they will continue to be warm.

-

-

-

(“they were literally just there!” eunwoo’s voice is shrill in the night. they would all be a shapeless walking shadow in the middle of the night if it weren’t for their wide and bright eyes.

“i’m tired. they already lost at least two photographers. it’s about time they lost us too,” sungyeon sighs, rubbing her tired face.

“minkyung is smart for jumping different cabs,” kyungwon says, sounding almost proud.

siyeon is the only one that laughs in the night.

“it’s not minkyung unnie who’s leading the escapade.”)


End file.
